


you're an open book (i can't help it)

by Amaa-Chi (Lance_Otter)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Transistor AU, yeah they're gay keep scrollin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Otter/pseuds/Amaa-Chi
Summary: In which Dimitri conducts a rescue mission for the only thing that matters.





	you're an open book (i can't help it)

Ducking behind the divider, Dimitri gasped for breath. Red coloured lights flickered in the ceiling overhead, and he brought a hand to his chest, pressing down on the wound there. A cut. Just a small cut, one narrowly averted by the low hanging roof and tight quarters - he was really cutting it close. If he hadn’t seen the glint of it’s blade... He shuddered. Breaking into the Deep was probably the most risky decision of his life. And if it was literally for anything else, he would never have done it. The walls were cold steel, lit only by the crimson streaks that trailed down into thin corridors and dead ends and corpse-like men. Their footsteps clanked as they rounded the corners. But- that wasn’t important now, was it? What was important is…

_“Aw, were you worried about me?”_ That voice rings loudly in his ears, the sleek lines on what was once the handle of Areadbhar sparking golden. “_I’m flattered, ‘Mitya!_”

“Now is really not the time, you know,” he murmured back, taking a second to peer around the corner.

Nobody. Sighing in relief, he begins to make his way to the exit. They’re nearly above ground, and there should be a staircase just around the next turn. Claude is humming rather nonchalantly, an Almyran lullaby that almost eases his nerves. Almost. It’s not like he can understand the words.

_“I’ll teach you one day,”_ Claude says, and- right, he can hear everything. _“Yup. You’re an open book, and I can’t help it.”_

“That’s a little unfair,” he says back, aloud.

_“Is it? You’re the one who’s always touching me.”_

“I-I don’t have a choice!” Dimitri sputters back, but he can already feel the smile stretching on his face, one that only grows as the doors swing open, sunlight falling on his face.

Claude’s laughter is intoxicating, painfully so.

(gods, he missed it.)

“_I missed you too_,” he says back, easily, and the wound on his chest doesn’t sting anymore.


End file.
